Beyond Birthday's Escape
by Elfen-Note
Summary: Beyond Birthday's early life in Wammy House.. Friends,sorow,and escape.. Beyond never felt like this. What will happen? One Shot. Slice of Yaoi.


"No! They wont!"- black haired boy yelled,and tried to run away from an old man-"I don't want to go there,i don't want new friends!"  
Boy was trembling,and almoast blind because of tears. But,the old man was unmercyfull. "You are going with us" Two young man,grabed the boy and pulled him roughly into the car.. "Damn"-the old man mumbled to himself.

"Your name is Backup,can you remember that?"- He noded. They were looking at him,coldly,without any signes of pitty for him. "Alright,than we will call you B,it stands for Backup,can you remember that?" Boy,now called Backup, nodded again.  
"Well,B let us introduce you with your new friend,A" .. B looked at the door,and there he saw a boy,about 6 years old,trembling,watching at B. B looked at Them again,waiting for next thing to remember about..

"Hey,A your name isn't A you know?"-A looked at B,with suprised face..-"But,They said my name is A,and They are never wrong"  
B shook his had,and giggled-"No,They don't know everything,and your real name is Andrew!" A was stuned. How could this black haired boy know his name..  
He had remembered,it was a fading memory but he remembered it. His mother,calling him Andrew..  
"B"-A asked quitely-"Whats your real name?" ... B stoped for a moment than- "Oh,my name is B,i guess they already knew it somehow.."  
"Alright than it's B.."-A cudlled up against B,and smiled-"Don't ever let me forgot my name"..

"Always L! Why L,why not someone else?" Boy,15 years old shouted- "Why it have to be L? I JUST can't live like this,listening only about L!"  
"Andrew,calm down.."-B said very quitely.. It's getting worse.. A is like this for about an month,and tomorow A will.. A sufferd,and why only B can understand his grief,why? Is it because B has this weird eyes,is that because this eyes can see everyone's real name,and the time of death?... Is it because B knewed,A's gonna die tomorow and nobody couldn't stop it?... So many questions..  
"No,B this is horrible,i just can't" A tried to speek but he couldn't..  
"A-Andrew,i have a feeling,everything will end tomorow.." B tried to be happy,because only A's death will save A himself from insanity..  
A looked at B with an crazed look,mouth opened in an soundless cry..

Andrew killed himself,he hanged himself in his room,with an old rope.. B didn't expected Andrew to commit suicide,he didn't... He though it will be an excident.. But,no.. A killed himself.. Becuse he was insane,or to use Matt's comment, because he was fucked up.. B almoast strangled Matt,when boy said that.. A was weak,They said,A was unstablle.. NO! He wasn't insane,he wasn't fucked up,he wasn't weak,and he was not unstablle! Hell No! It was only because of him.. Because of L.. Great,and untouchable L! The World's Gratest detective L! L was nothing worth enough for A to kill himself! L is responsible,L is the one who they should copy. B was only L's own backup,and that's why they called him like that.. But no,he isn't L's Backup,he is much beyond L,yes Beyond the gratest man in the world! Than he must be Beyond everything,even Beyond his own Birthday he even didn't know.. Yes,he is Beyond.. He is Beyond Birthday. With A dead,and with his new name,he was ready to revenge and to show everyone how beyond L is he.

It was a raining night,and it was cold.. But Beyond didn't feel it... He was out. Out of the damn "Wammy House".. Time passed,but only what Beyond could see was bushes and grass,and more bushes and grass.. It looked like this orphanage was in middle of nowhere.. After another hour has passed,he found a road,and the discovery of it was so great to Beyond,so he started to run and jump on it,like a madman.. With his eyes closed,he acidently bumped in an person.. His heart stopped.. Did they found him.. Not now,no.. He was so close to finaly escape.. Beyond opened his eyes,and was very suprised.. It was an girl,about his age.. But the hair colour was strange,he could see that even it was almoast pitch black.. He smiled,and she just walked by him,calmly and somehow sadly.. "Kaede"-Japanesse name,he thought..  
With an smirk on his face,Beyond Birthday escaped into the darkness.


End file.
